Surprises All Around Huh
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Tonight were their anniversary and Kagome wants nothing more then to pamper her more then worthy and deserving mate/husband like he deserves but what she didn't count on was the fact he had quite a surprise for her as well.


Kagome was so giddy with excitement she couldn't believe it. Tonight was her and her mates'/ husbands' 251st anniversary. Tonight she just wanted to pamper him and let him know just how much she loves him and would do anything for him.

She remembered 3 years ago when he did the most unsuspecting but most romantic thing ever. He made her plan their own vowel renewal without her even knowing it. She knew how wealthy they were, hell they were demons and he was the Lord of the West with so much riches. She hated spending his money no matter how much he wanted her too. She was more independent. She felt like a gold digger if she were to spend so much of his own hard earned money. Because they're demons centuries went by and he learned even more and more and used that knowledge to his benefit and opened his own corporation with his half brother Inuyasha as vice president.

Tonight he believed her to be at work but she took the day off to pamper him. The room was dark with the exception of his favorite Sakura scented candles lit all over. There was a bucket of ice with his favorite champagne being chilled on one of the night stands along with some strawberries and chocolate syrup and she was just finishing up her out fit. This would be the first time she ever done anything so sexy in her life. She was so shy even after all these centuries she still blushes at her mates' body, but he deserves this and much more.

She wore one of his white dress shirts that stopped a little below mid thigh with the first 3 buttons un did with her hair falling in curls. She was at their dresser putting on the finishing touches by putting on some of his favorite Chanel perfume he loves so much on her. She turned and saw the car lights indicating he was home.

'_I can't wait to see the look on his face especially when I tell him the good news' _she thought all giggly and bubbly inside. She hurried to the night stand and got the two glasses of champagne with one strawberry in each and hid in their huge walk in closet.

She heard him walk in and closing the front door then rushed up stairs to their room. She couldn't contain the excitement in her as she peeked through the crack of the door.

'_Oh my god' _she thought looking at the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe it. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice anything when he pushed another woman on to their bed.

"This is the last time Kagura" she heard him say.

She remembered that name. That was the woman she saved from Naraku after destroying him. She was being held against her will and promised to set her free if she helped and she did now she was wishing she would have killed her.

"Yea right you've saying that for the last month and a half now" she giggled seeing him undress.

They both jumped hearing glass break from the closet and that when they finally recognized the room.

'_Oh no'_ Sesshomaru thought smelling salt water from the closet. The door slowly opened revealing his gorgeous mate.

"Don't worry Kagura" her voice was broken and defeated as she looked at the two with cold ice blue eyes "You can have him"

"K-Kagome" Sesshomaru said in surprise. He thought she'll be working late tonight.

"I see you graced me with one hell of a surprise yourself well happy anniversary to you to" he flinched at the hurt and pain in her voice.

"Kagome" this time it was Kagura to speak "I'm so sorry but I couldn't control myself I really" she was cut off when Kagome shot a little energy her way.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to speak. I should have just killed along with Naraku. You're nothing but a slut" she growled.

"A month and half huh" she snapped turning back to her mate "well you know what Sesshomaru you two can fuck each other senseless for the rest of your lives because I'm through. Not only did you cheat but you brought it into _our _home and _our_ bed. DAMN IT YOU'RE WORST THAN YOUR BROTHER" she snapped as the tears came pouring.

Sesshomaru knew of the love she had for his brother when the two first met but the idiot kept going after the past and after 3 years she moved on knowing he will never truly love her.

"Kagome no I do love you truly. She was just a fling" he tried explaining.

They both flinched when she let out a cold dark laugh that would make Naraku himself proud.

"I will not do this again. I refuse to stress and kill myself over this" she whispered to herself but they heard it. Their eyes widened when her hand began to glow white and placed it over his mating mark. Within seconds she removed her hands revealing a bare neck. It was gone. His mark was gone, and then she took both the engagement ring and wedding ring off and threw at him.

"I never want to hear that you have been looking for me nor do I want you calling me. It's obvious you do not love me and you want nothing to do with us" she said sadly gently holding her stomach.

"Kagome no I do love you I really do and I'm sorry I did this but I promise it won't happen again"

She just chuckled darkly "who would have thought the great Lord of the West Sesshomaru was reduced to begging" her voice held no emotion as she put a hand to her stomach.

"Never call, never write, and never come looking for us" she whispered before using her miko energy to transport out.

'_For us?' _he thought a little confused then realized she was holding her stomach _'Oh My Kami' _his eyes widened in realization.

She's pregnant.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

It's been 6 months since she left him. He didn't know what to do with himself. After being caught he threw Kagura out immediately and went searching for his mate and wife but couldn't get the faintest scent for her. That was the only downside to mating the most powerful Miko in history after Midiriko. He waited a few days before tracking down her friends and family. Sonya, Souta, and Itachi refused to talk to him and Sango almost beat him to death after opening the door. Miroku just gave him a look of disappointment before calming his wife.

So much for showing your appreciation for extending their life span.

'_6 months' _Sesshomaru thought looking out his office window. Right now their pup should be three months and walking as if he/she were three years old.

"Yo Sesshomaru" it was his obnoxious little brother Inuyasha.

"What do you want Inuyasha" his voice was cold but Inuyasha knew he was depressed. Kagome was the only woman he truly ever loved and even gave a fuck about.

Inuyasha could only feel pity for Sesshomaru. Never has he seen his brother so defeated and vulnerable.

'_She's gonna purify my ass to 10 gates of hell'_ he thought scribbling something on a piece of paper before putting it on his desk.

"What is that" he heard Sesshomaru ask but Inuyasha already left.

**XxXxXxXxXxX **

'_6 whole months' _she thought as she watched his son play with his sister in the park.

"MAMA" she was pulled from her thoughts when her pups yelled for her.

The young beautiful woman looked up from her picnic blanket to see her son Maru tickling his sister Jade as they rolled around. Jade was yelling for mercy but Maru wouldn't let up.

'_He looks exactly like his father down to the magenta stripes' _she thought with a tear slipping away from her.

"Is mama okay" she looked down and saw the concern faces of her little trouble makers.

"Mamas' fine baby I was just thinking of an old friend" she technically wasn't lying.

"Why is mama so sad" Jade asked as she and her brother climbed into her lap.

"Did somebody hurt mama" Maru growled.

'_Yep exactly like his father'_ she thought a little amused.

She remembered how Sesshomaru would get if he saw a single tear leave her eye and promise to destroy all who caused her any suffering.

"Yes somebody hurt mama but that was a long time ago" she whispered softly.

"Mama why does that man look like Maru and why is he staring at us" Jade asked nervously clutching to her mother.

Kagome looked up and her eyes widened.

'_How'_ was all she could ask then her eye became cold _'Inuyasha'_ she thought with venom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru knew his brother well enough to know just like him Inuyasha does nothing without reason. He looked at the piece of a paper and saw what looked like an address.

'_Kagome' _he thought hopefully with his heart racing. With his demon speed he raced out the building leaving confused and flustered faces behind and headed for his car. The address was just outside of Tokyo.

After 3 hours of driving he reached a secluded area that was surrounded with Sakura trees and Cherry blossoms. He parked his car to the side of the road and walked through the thick trees and after what seemed like forever he came upon a house that was at least 3 stories high. The house was surrounded by a plain of lush green grass and many different types of flowers, shrubs and rose bushes.

He squinted his eyes and saw a beautiful raven haired beauty with a strapless blue sundress. She looked to be deep in thought as 2 pups played. It appeared to be one male and one female. The male looked exactly like him while the female took after the beauty under a Sakura blossom tree.

'_Kagome' _he thought as his heart raced as it pumped harshly against his chest when she turned to see him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Maru take your sister inside now and do not come out unless_** I**_ come for you" Kagome ordered. Her voice left no room for argument. After hearing the door close she stood and glared at the intruder as he came closer and closer.

"Kagome" his voice was soft and gentle.

"What are you doing here" he flinched at her cold malice tone.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru, there is nothing nor no one here that concerns you"

"They are mine aren't they" he asked never breaking eye contact.

"No they belong to me. They have no father" she spat.

"You can't keep them from me Kagome they are mine as well" he yelled back.

"I wouldn't be surprised considering you spread your seed every damn where you go" she retorted.

Okay he deserved that.

"Kagome please let me explain" he begged.

"Explain what. That I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't up to your standards and you mating me was just in the heat of the moment while your true love was all about waiting to take you back" she ranted.

"NO" he yelled "I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU"

That was the truth. He wasn't. She was the kindest and gentlest creature he has ever known and loved, but he wasn't the type to show the feelings he wants when in public. He doesn't hold he hand or show any other type of affection in public. That was just the way he was raised but she knew that and still stayed with him.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT BULL SESSHOMARU DAMN IT YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING THAT WAS ME AND YOU DO THAT IN OUR HOUSE IN OUR BED WITH SOME WOMAN WHO KAMI ONLY KNOWS WHAT SHE HAS" she yelled as tears began to build but she refused to show her tears in his presence.

"Mama is everything okay" they turned to see Maru with a crying Jade behind him.

Maru was never the one to listen. He was always mamas' little boy. He was always trying to protect her and make her smile whenever she felt sad or angry.

"Mamas' fine" she said calming down.

"Why does he smell like us and why does he look like me" Maru asked glaring at the man that angered his mother and sister.

Kagome gave out a sad sigh. She could never lie to them and Sesshomaru was right. They were his. She just didn't want to present them to him so soon.

"Maru Jade" Kagome said softly looking avoiding eye contact with anyone of them as she looked off to the side "this is Sesshomaru… Your father"

Everything went silent. Jade was wide eyed, Maru was pissed and Sesshomaru was, well he just didn't know what to say.

"We have a father" Jade said with a small smile "Maru be nice to daddy" Jade scolded cutely hearing his brother growling get louder and dangerous.

"I don't have a father" he said darkly "any man to make mama cry like that does not deserve that title" he growled glaring at the older version of him.

Sesshomaru was a bit taken back. Not only did he look exactly like him but also had his attitude. That was the same thing he told his father when he was cheating on his mother with Inuyashas' mother.

"Maru" Kagome said disapprovingly "you apologize to your father" she could understand why he felt the way he felt but this was his father and she wanted them to have a good relationship even though she and Sesshomaru never will never have one.

"No way" he growled going back inside.

Kagome shook her head and went to talk to her son and left Jade with Sesshomaru. She held her teddy bear tightly while playing with her feet. She was more of the shy type. She didn't feel too comfortable around others without her brother or mother.

Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl and his eyes softened. She was adorable and the spitting image of her mother. He had s feeling that she was going to be spoiled rotten by everyone.

"M-My name is J-Jade" she said shyly.

Sesshomaru gave her a soft smile and walked up to her slowly and kneeled on one knee.

"Hello Jade my name is Sesshomaru and I am your father"

"Why haven't we ever seen you before? Didn't you want me or Maru" she asked shyly as tears build up.

Yep just like her mother. Always thinking the worse just in case.

"No" he said softly wiping the tears away. "I didn't know about you two till it was too late. I made mommy very very sad and she left. I tried looking for her but no one would tell me where she lived until my brother gave me the address" he explained softly.

"Does daddy still want mommy back and me and Maru" she asked quietly.

She loves her brother and mother but she would sometimes get sad seeing other girls with their fathers. She felt like their family was incomplete.

"Yes, yes I do"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Maru" Kagome said gently walking into her sons' room. She could smell his tears and frustration and it ate at her.

"I don't want him here" he cried muffling through his pillow put she heard him clearly.

Maru was so protective of his mother and sister because he was the man of the house and outta of the blue some man saying he's his father comes and wants to take over.

"Maru" she said sitting beside him on the bed "just give him a chance. He truly did want to see you guys but I was too stubborn to let him near so I left" she explained.

"But he hurt you badly and made you cry. You were always sad and sometimes I could hear you crying at night and I don't want that to happen any more" he confessed.

She always said an old friend hurt her badly and he knows it has to be this guy.

"Yes and I love you for always being there for me and your sister and no matter what you will always be my special little man but your father truly does love you two and wants nothing more to be involve in yours and Jades' life. Will you give him a chance, for me will you try and give him a chance to prove himself" she asked gently nuzzling his cheek making him giggle.

"Okay Okay" he laughed softly. He sat up and Kagome wiped away his remaining tears.

"There's my special little man" she said kissing his forehead.

"Lets go an meet your father I bet Jade probably tired him out" she giggled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Higher daddy higher" Jade laughed as her father threw her in the air and caught her.

Just the sound of laughter makes his heart sore and hearing her calling him daddy knew she would have him wrapped around her little fingers.

Once he caught her he held her too him when he scented Kagome and Maru.

He looked and saw them emerge from the door.

_'He has definitely met Inuyasha'_ he thought looking at his son.

He stood with his chest out, nose in the air and arms crossed just like his brother.

"Is there something you would like to say love" she said gently giving Maru a little push towards Sesshomaru.

"I apologize for my behavior f…. father" he said softly but knew he heard.

"It is all right I hold no ill will towards your behavior" Sesshomaru said softly and gently as he sat Jade down.

"Lets go play tag Maru" Jade said tugging at her brothers' sleeve. The two ran off leaving their parents to talk.

He watched as the y left before reverting his gaze back to his beauty. He walked over to her sat next to her.

"They are beautiful and Jade has your looks and shy/carefree attitude" he chuckled softly but pain in his eyes knowing he and Kagome may never be again.

"Yes she is" she said softly looking up at the sky "and Maru is as over protective and strong as you as well takes after your looks and personality"

There was a moment of silence and Sesshomaru couldn't take it. He wanted, no needed her in his life and desperately prays that she would give him a second chance. He'll do anything to get her back even if he had to wear a short leash and let his father smell him daily to see if he has been with any other woman other than Kagome.

"Kagome" he said softly "I want you all in my life the way it should be. I want you me and the kids to be a family, a real family like we have always wanted. I want you all to move back in with me" his eyes were pleading for her to say yes and she could hear the pain in his voice but she after the whole Inuyasha thing centuries ago no way will she fall so easily.

She just sat there watching the clouds slowly go by as his words sunk in. She knew sooner or later that she would have to go back because with Inu demons family is very important and Jade is already daddys' little girl and Maru would only be angry if she chose to just let them move in and she remained where she is. They would never be happy not seeing her everyday.

Sesshomaru sat their patiently watching her and the silence and lack of movement was getting to him. He has never been so nervous. This woman could make his world or make him dead inside with just one word.

"We will move back but with us I just do not know. I will be sleeping in one of the guest rooms meaning no sex. If you want me back then you have a hell of a lot of work to do because I will not submit so easily" she said looking him dead the eye. Se was serious. She's gonna make him work for her trust and love.

His eyes brighten a little and was ready to do anything and everything to get her back.

"Thank you" he said softly with a small smile.

Jade was so excited at the news that they would be moving in with Sesshomaru. She immediately left them al and went pack. Maru was just remained unfazed and wen to his room as well but Kagome knew that he was a little family knowing that his family will be complete.

Sesshomaru called Inuyasha and told him to bring a moving truck for their things so they could move everything in on one night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's been a little over a year and a half and Sesshomaru stuck to his word to be a great father and get back into Kagomes' good graces. He spent time playing with their pups and helping them when they ask. He didn't want to force them so he just waited till they came to him.

With Kagome it's been non stop dating, breakfast in bed, sweet notes when he couldn't greet her in the morning because he was called in early, romatic dinners, picnics, family time, and even daily check ups by his father.

Tonight is going to be a special night. Tonight is Kagomes' birthday and knowing Kagome and how some times she gets consumed into her work she mostly forgot.

It was a little past 8 and Sesshomaru was just about ready. He made her favorite dinner and desert. He went out and bought her favorite white wine and even had her favorite soft music playing in the back ground. He wore a white dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He quickly dimmed the lights and lite the candles when he heard her pull up in the drive way.

Hearing the keys in the door he was there to greet her.

"Hello Sesshomaru" she said softly with a small smile then she saw him dressed up "What's with the outfit" she asked confused.

'_So I was right' _he thought with an amused smirk.

"Love do you know what today is" he asked smoothly. He was amused when she really had no idea.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear huskily making her shiver "Happy Birthday Koi"

Her eyes went wide. She did it again. She always forgot her own birthday.

"Thank You" she said with pink sting her cheeks. Its kinda embarrassing having someone remind you of your own birthday.

He gently took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss before leading her to the dining room.

She let out a soft gasp when she saw how sweet and romantic everything looked.

"The pups are at your mothers' so we will not be interrupted but they did tell me that your gift will be given to you once they have returned" he explained pulling out her sit then pushing her gently back in.

She watched as he disappeared into the kitchen before coming back with two covered plates.

He set them down the removed the lids.

"My favorite" she said sweetly with a smile. It was chicken/shrimp and broccoli Alfreduo and her favorite wine.

"Happy Birthday Love" he said holding her hand from across the table.

"Thank You love" she said with the sweetest most caring smile he has ever seen.

He sent her one of rarest happiest smile ever but they only to be seen by her and their pups and she was just fine with that as long as he's smiling at her then everything is good.

They sat their in blissful silence as they ate and listened to the music playing. Soon after they finished he took the plates, refilled their glasses and came back out with one of her most favorite desert, red velvet cake with vanilla frosting.

They ate and content.

"May I have this dance my Lady" Sesshomaru asked softly offering his hand.

"I would really love that" she said softly but happily. They went to their den and he held her close with his arms around her waist and her hands pressed against his chest as her head was tucked comfortably under his chin.

Sesshomaru couldn't be happier. He had wonderful pups that came from his beloved Kagome. They were together and in peace. Nothing was wrong and he is completely and utterly devoted to her and her alone.

"Kagome" he said softly pulling away from her slowly so he could look into those beautiful blue eyes "I love you and only you I swear" he said sincerely but seriously "you and the pups are my world and I want nothing more than to make you all happy. Kagome Higarashi I love you like no other. I am devoted to you and only you and passed all my inspections even surprised ones" he said with some humor towards the end.

He got down on one knee making her eyes go wide "Kagome Higarashi, would you please do me honor of making our family complete and making me the happiest man to walk this Earth by becoming Mrs. Kagome Marie Tashio once again as my mate and wife and I promise to never make the same mistakes again. Even if you say yes I will still do the daily inspections with my father until you can completely trust me once more" he said practically pleading at the end.

Kagome stood there letting everything sink in. Was she ready for this once more? Was she ready to give herself to him completely once again? After hearing that even if she said yes, he would still see his father for his daily inspections made her answer a little more easier.

"Yes" she said quietly with a small smile but happy smile.

"Yes yes yes" she said in between kisses she planted on his lips.

Sesshomaru was beaming on the inside. He sat her down in his lap and placed the ring on her finger and headed up to _their_ room as she continuously teased his jaw line with little warms kisses. He shut the door with his foot and put her on the bed.

"I Love You Mrs. Tashio and I swear to never repeat the past"

With that being said he spent the rest of the night and almost most of the morning mating her and drenching her with his scent.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It's been a great 7 years. Kagome and Sesshomaru are on great terms. Right after the wedding Kagome told him he completely earned her trust back and he no longer has to go for inspections. He was happy but he still wanted to do it just in case of any doubts even if it were small.

Maru and Jade turned 7 a few weeks ago and true to his word they were spoiled mainly daddys little girl. Maru was more of the independent and down to Earth type. He wasn't materialistic.

"Kagome you shouldn't be walking love" Sesshomaru said sternly meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome loved all the attention but this was ridiculous but still sweet at how careful and protective he is of her especially in her condition. But in her defence they had 15 kids from when they were in the feudal era with Maru and Jade as the youngest.

"Sesshomaru" she whined "I don't like not moving on my own and I don't need be taken care of as if I'll break any second"

"No mate of mine will be walking nor working when carrying this ones _pups_" he said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the living room where he and their pups were watching a movie.

He sat on the couch with her in his lap and arms wrapped securely but loosely around her swollen tummy. She found out they were having twin girls. Sesshomaru was ecstatic to here that he will be having more princesses of his own to spoil. Jade was happy to know she'll be having sisters. Maru just groaned knowing he'll be out numbered.

"I love you my Kagome" he purred softly nuzzling her mate mark.

"I love you too my Sesshomaru" she said lovingly kissing his lips sweetly.


End file.
